This invention relates to the preservation of substances which are normally subject to deterioration due to marine boring organisms. The objects of the invention include the provision of novel processes and compositions for such preservation. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified. Temperatures are given in degrees Centigrade. The symbol .phi. is used to designate the phenyl radical.
Many substances, particularly wood, are used in a marine environment, i.e., they are immersed in water for extended periods of time. One problem is that these substances are susceptible to attack and subsequent deterioration and destruction by marine boring organisms found in most bodies of water. Heretofore, such substances have been treated with whole creosote or a mixture of coal tar and cresote to preserve them. While this treatment prevents attack by marine borers for a period of time, even creosoted timbers are destroyed in a few years. Apparently, the constituents within creosote, which are toxic to marine borers, are leached from impregnated timbers and pilings into the surrounding water over a period of time. Consequently, the treated timbers eventually lose their resistance and become susceptible to damage by borer species from which they were originally protected. Repair and replacement is costly, running into many millions of dollars each year. In addition, the toxic components which are extracted into the water contribute to pollution of the environment. The future of creosote as a protectant is uncertain, not only because of its polluting tendencies, but also because it contains carcinogenic materials which are also leached out by the water.
Other preservative treatments are known but they are either not persistent or are undesirable for environmental reasons.